Into The Light
by Card Knight
Summary: A war between Darklighters and Whitelighters seems to be coming closer. Meanwhile, Phoebe's daughter Kira appears to be following her mother's footsteps when she meets and falls in love with a Darklighter. Chapters 2 and three up!
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud crash as Kira dropped a plate. "Aw man…" She kneeled down and picked up the pieces, then continued to bust the table.

"Kira, are you all right?" asked Piper as she and her daughter Melinda ran in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sorry. It slipped out of my hands." She walked over to them carrying the tray of dirty dishes.

"As long as you're not hurt. Melinda will finish the dishes while you and I finish cleaning in here. Could you take out the trash real quick?"

"Sure." Kira gathered up the trash as her cousin went back into the kitchen. She went out back and threw the trash into the dumpster. A raccoon jumped out of the dumpster and made her jump, then laugh at herself for being scared. She turned around and watched the raccoon run away. She then stopped laughing as she watched it run over and climb onto a man's shoulder. He gave it a cracker, then looked at Kira.

Kira found herself frozen as she looked at the man. Under any other circumstances, she'd have found him sexy. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair kind of a mess. She finally regained the ability to move and turned, running for the still open door. As she reached it, the door slammed shut and wouldn't open. "Piper! Melinda! Help!" She turned and saw the man approaching, his arm held out with his palm facing the door. _He's holding the door telekinetically shut… _She tried to run, but the man darkorbed in front of her and blocked her path. _Oh my god! Please not a Darklighter! _

There was a small explosion and the door to the restaurant whipped open, Melinda and Piper running out. "Kira!" yelled Melinda as she saw the man next to her. She thrust out her hands and the man was thrown backwards and into a nearby group of trash cans.

"Aargh!" The man slowly stood up and held his side, which was bleeding badly. "Dang it! I didn't want anyone hurt!" he said as he watched Kira run over to her aunt and cousin. He pulled a small vile out of his pocket filled with a dark red liquid. He threw it onto the ground exactly halfway between them and dove behind a nearby dumpster, taking cover. When the vile hit the ground, a powerful shockwave was emitted and threw the girls back. Piper and Kira landed on the other side of the alley, across from Melinda. Melinda wasn't moving.

Piper ran over to her daughter and realized that a stray pipe had gone straight through Melinda's heart. "No!" She pulled the pipe out of her daughter with Melinda's help and laid her gently on the ground. She checked for a pulse, but didn't find any. "Melinda! Please don't do this to me! Come back! Please!" She then whirled around as she heard trash being shuffled and saw the stranger stand up, running towards them. She threw out her hands and blasted him, throwing him back and wounding him more.

"Ow!" He stood back up and started running back towards them. As Piper tried to blow him up again, he darkorbed right next to them and used his telekinesis to hold Piper and Kira back. He knelt next to Melinda and put his hand onto her wound.

"Get away from her!" yelled Kira. She watched as a green light appeared from his hand and over Melinda's wound. The wound healed itself and a second later, Melinda awoke, gasping for air. She blasted him, a reasonable reaction. He flew across the alley and hit the wall hard. He laid there for a minute, not moving.

Piper ran over to Melinda. "Melinda?!" She hugged her tightly, tears falling down her cheeks. Kira walked over to the man cautiously as he started to cough. A small pool of blood had already formed around him. She knelt down next to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kira! Be careful!" said Melinda as she and her mom ran over to them.

"He's not evil…" Kira rolled him over onto his back. He had passed out. "Wyatt!"

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Piper. "He's a Darklighter and you're calling my Whitelighter son?!" Just then, a shower of blue and white orbs appeared and then disappeared, revealing a handsome young man.

"Kira? Are you guys all right? What happened?" He saw the man lying on the ground. "Who's that?"

"Wyatt, leave now! He's a Darklighter!" said Piper and Melinda together.

"What?!" He prepared to orb away, but Kira stopped him.

"Wyatt, please orb him to my house."

"No way! Kira, he's a Darklighter! Let's vanquish him!"

"He's not a threat, at least not right now. Think about it: why would a Darklighter attack witches? Why would a Darklighter have the powers of resurrection and telekinesis? He killed Melinda, why would he bring her back to life if he meant to harm us?"

"Wait a minute, he killed Melinda?!" asked Wyatt, confused.

"She makes since Mom. I don't think he meant to harm us at all. I mean, we did attack him first and all he did was defend himself." said Melinda.

Piper sighed, frustrated and really confused. She looked at Wyatt. "All right. Wyatt, orb him back to the manor and watch him until we get there. If he tries anything, vanquish him."

"Wyatt, can you take me with you?" asked Kira. Wyatt nodded and orbed her and the stranger to the manor's living room. Kira went to get some wet rags to clean his wounds. Wyatt looked at her as she knelt next to the man and took his shirt off. "What?" she asked.

"What happened?"

"Well, I walked outside to take out the trash and when I turned around, he was standing there. I freaked out and ran to the door, but he held it shut with telekinesis. He tried to say something, but before he could, your mother and sister came out and started blasting him. Then he pulled a vial out of his pocket and threw it at the ground. It created a powerful shockwave and threw us all back. Melinda had landed on a stray pipe; it pierced her heart… Once he stood back up, after taking another hit from your mom, he held us back with telekinesis and brought Melinda back to life. She blasted him out of reflex, and then everything calmed down." There was a knock on the door.

Wyatt walked out of the room and came back a minute later with Asher, Melinda's boyfriend, following him. Asher ran over to the man on the couch and kneeled next to him. "Anthony?!"

"Anthony? Asher, do you know this guy?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, he was in some of our classes in magic school, remember?"

"I thought he looked familiar… Wait a minute. He didn't graduate with us. Why?"

"Paige found out he was a Darklighter and asked him to leave the school. She knew that trouble would begin if everyone found out about it. He agreed, knowing it was for the best. We've stayed in touch ever since." His face went pale. "Oh man… he's actually doing it."

"Doing what?"

"I-I can't say. He made me promise. All I can say though is that he didn't mean to harm anyone. He's one of the nicest people you could meet."

Kira looked down at Anthony. She'd cleaned all the blood up, but his wounds were still pretty bad. She bandaged them and then went into the kitchen with Wyatt and Asher.

The three of them were having a cup of coffee and talking when Piper and Melinda arrived. "Where is he?" asked Piper.

"He's in the living room Mom." said Wyatt. They all walked into the living room; Kira sitting on the couch next to Anthony. They all started talking, wondering what to do with him. Kira reached over and brushed his hair out of his closed eyes, then gasped as everything around her changed.

She was no longer in the Manor living room. Looking around her, she noticed a old man laying on the ground and an Elder standing next to him. A second later, Anthony ran into the room and fell to his knees beside the man. "Grandfather!" he yelled. He looked up at the Elder, pure hatred in his eyes. "Why?! What'd he ever do to you?! You guys always go around preaching to save innocents, and here you go killing them! Don't you dare smile!" Anthony stood up and punched the Elder, knocking him back. The Elder shot lightning from his hands and hit Anthony in the chest. "Aargh!" A couple Darklighters orbed in and helped Anthony up.

"This was a warning. Stop now or witness the extermination of all Darklighters." The Elder then orbed away. Anthony walked over to his grandfather.

"Don't worry grandpa; I'll make sure your work won't go to waste. The Darklighters will once again join their Whitelighter brethren." He turned to the two Darklighters. "Robert, Dawn… Thanks. He probably would have killed me if you guys didn't show up."

Everything returned to normal as Kira gasped and let out a small cry, a tear falling down her cheek. She looked over at Anthony and took his hand in hers. "Oh my god…"

Everyone shut up and looked at her. "Kira, what's wrong sweetie?" asked Piper.

"I-I just had a premonition about Anthony, but I think it was his past… An Elder killed his grandfather. His grandfather was an innocent! He had found out something important and the Elders killed him because of it. He had passed it on to Anthony before he died though." She wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"I hate the Elders just as much as the next Halliwell, but killing an innocent?" Melinda asked in disbelief. She sat next to Asher and cuddled next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "This is just too much to handle for one night. I'm going to bed." She led Asher upstairs after kissing her mother and brother goodnight.

"I'm ready for bed too, but I don't want him staying here. I mean I don't want to put Wyatt and Chris and Leo in danger." said Piper.

"He could stay at my house. None of us would be in life-threatening danger if he woke up. Besides, Jenni can protect us if he causes trouble." Kira stood up.

Piper sighed. "Fine, but you guys call us if he tries anything." She turned and walked upstairs after kissing her son goodnight.

Wyatt looked at Kira. "Need and orb?" Kira nodded and Wyatt orbed the three of them to her room.

"Thanks Wyatt." Wyatt nodded and orbed away. Kira tucked Anthony into her bed and snuck downstairs, careful not to wake anyone up. She put on her pajamas and lay down on the couch, quickly falling asleep. She woke up to the fresh smell of eggs and toast. She realized she was in her own bed and sat up to find a tray in front of her. On it were a couple eggs over easy with a side of toast and bacon; next to it was a glass of orange juice. There was a folded piece of paper under the fork. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Kira, _

_I'm sorry about everything that happened last night. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I just wanted to talk to you last night. By the time I got to the restaurant, you were already closed. I went around back when I heard a door open. I saw you and froze; you're more beautiful than I remembered. I didn't mean to scare you either. My grandfather had just died a couple days ago and I guess I'm still a little shaken up. I would have stayed and waited for you to wake up, but I had to go to work. I thought that the least I could do was make you breakfast. I hope you like it. You don't have to worry about the dishes either; I cleaned up the mess. If you'd like to talk more, I left the address to my work. If you decide to come, just tell the lady at the front desk your name and she'll send you right back. If you don't, I'll understand and will meet you and whoever else at the restaurant at 9:00 p.m. _

_Sincerely,_

_Anthony_

_P.S. Thanks for not vanquishing me._

Kira looked at her breakfast and smiled. He had fixed her her favorite breakfast, left her an apology letter, and… "He works at a spa? I honestly didn't see that one coming." She finished her breakfast and got ready. About an hour later, she found herself in front of his work. She took a deep breath and walked in. The lady at the front desk looked up.

"Kira Halliwell?" the lady asked. Kira nodded. "Mr. Zell is expecting you. Go on back; it's the last room on the left. Kira walked back and knocked on the door.

Anthony opened the door. He appeared to be fully healed. He smiled greatly when he saw it was Kira. "You came! Um…" He looked behind him. "Would you like a massage? It's free." He stepped aside to let Kira in and shut the door behind her.

"Sure! That actually sounds like a great idea!" She set her purse aside. She looked at Anthony and they stared at each other for an awkward moment.

He finally came back to his senses. "Sorry, let me give you some privacy." He left the room.

Kira smiled. She could already tell she liked him. She undressed and wrapped a towel around her waist, then lay down on the table. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Kira?"

"Come in!" she said. Anthony walked in carrying some beverages.

"Uh, I wasn't sure what'd you'd prefer, so I brought water, Coke, Sprite, and Pepsi."

"Water's fine, thanks." She noticed him looking at her. He looked away and blushed. She smiled. "I loved breakfast this morning. I love bacon, eggs, and toast."

"Really? So do I." He handed her a water bottle and turned on some tranquil music.


	2. Chapter 2

"Piper!" Phoebe ran into Piper's restaurant and over to her sister. "Have you seen Kira? I don't think she came home last night and I didn't find a note!"

"What?! Wyatt told me this morning that he orbed her and Anthony to your house before going to bed!"

"Who's Anthony?" Piper informed Phoebe about the previous night's events. After Piper finished, as if on cue, Phoebe's cell phone rang. "Hello? Kira! Where the hell are you?! I've been worried sick!" There was a pause as Piper heard someone speaking over the phone. "You could have at least left a note saying you were going to go meet a Darklighter! You should have had someone go with you. What if he killed you?!" There was another pause. "Fine, but if you aren't here, I'm going to vanquish his sorry ass!" Phoebe hung up and looked up to see Piper smiling. "What's so funny?"

"It looks like someone is following in her mother's footsteps."

"That was different! Cole was a…"

"District Attorney? A cute guy? A demon?"

"Piper, I don't want Kira to get her heart broken like I did. It was hard enough when I went through it, I don't think I could stand watching her go through the same thing."

"Well, what did she say?" asked Piper.

"She said that she and Anthony would meet us all here at 9:00 pm."

"It looks like I'm closing early tonight…"

Kira gasped as she stepped into Anthony's house. She couldn't believe how big it was. True, it was big on the outside, like a mansion, but somehow the inside seemed bigger than it was. Anthony closed the door behind him and looked around. He looked worried. "What's wrong?" asked Kira, grabbing his hand. They talked for hours at the spa. She felt as if she knew him for years; which technically she did since he went to magic school with her. But, like he told her, he was always busy. He didn't just go to magic school, but he attended high school and was involved in many extracurricular activities as well. She realized she was holding his hand and let go, turning red.

Anthony smiled. He liked Kira and was hoping she liked him to. "It's usually not this quiet. I live with a bunch of friends."

"Anthony!" A blonde haired girl around Kira's height came running down the stairs. She ran over and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking him down. When she let go, she punched him in the arm. "Where were you last night?! I was worried sick! Everyone was out looking for you! We thought the Elders…" She finally noticed Kira. "Who's this?"

"Kira, this is one of my best friends, Dawn. Dawn, this is Kira. I went to her aunt's restaurant to talk to her and things got a little out of control. Long story short, I blacked out and woke up naked lying next to Kira in her bed."

"What?!" Kira looked at him confused.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" said Anthony, laughing. "I woke up at her house and I went to work." He looked at Kira and was glad to see she was smiling. She had a beautiful smile. "Where's Emily?" he asked, looking around. "Has she gone into labor?!"

"Anthony, the Lazarus demons attacked last night… They took Emily," said Dawn. "We were trying to find you last night to tell you, but like I said, we didn't know where you were. We just finished cleaning up the mess."

"What would the source want with Emily?" asked Anthony, more to himself than anyone.

"Last night, she showed the power of deflection… The Source must have somehow known that she had the power of deflection. If he kills her, he'd kill the baby and get her power. He'll be nearly invincible!"

"There's a new Source? Since when?" asked Kira. Her family thought that they had vanquished the Source once and for all.

"He rose to power a few months ago, but unlike past sources, he's laid low. Until now." He looked at Dawn. "Go get Robert, Zach, and Conner. We're going to get Emily back." He watched as Dawn ran out of the room. "Kira, I know I still haven't told you why I tried to talk to you last night, but I need to get my sister. She's the only family I have left." He was surprised as Kira leaned in and kissed him. Coming back to his senses, he kissed her back. They broke apart after what felt like minutes when they heard screaming and small explosions. "Wait here!" yelled Anthony as he ran down the hall.

Kira took a few steps towards the ruckus, not sure what to do. Suddenly, all of the noise stopped. "A-Anthony?" She was only a few steps away from the room when there was another explosion followed by a cry of pain as Anthony was thrown out of the room and into the wall across from it. He hit the wall hard and crumpled to the floor. "Anthony!" She ran and knelt down next to him. He was breathing, but barely. She looked into the room and gasped. Dawn was lying on the floor next to another girl, there were two guys sprawled out on the ground a few feet away, and there was a guy kneeling next to a girl who looked hurt pretty badly.

"Kaitlyn!" shouted the guy kneeling next to her. He looked at someone across the room. "I'll kill you!" He stood up, rage in his eyes. Kira then noticed who he was looking at and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from making noise. _Chris?! W-what's going on?! _He looked a little different from the last time she saw him, but she knew it was him. Before she could do anything, lightning formed in Chris's hands and he threw it at the man. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" yelled the guy as the lightning hit him in the chest. The guy flew back against the wall, but Chris didn't stop; he just continued walking towards the guy, the lightning apparently increasing in intensity. The guy cried out in pain one more time before exploding and disappearing. Chris then orbed away.

Kira couldn't move, too shocked by what she just saw. She wanted to call someone for help, but she didn't know who. After seeing what her cousin just did, she wasn't sure if she could trust her family. "Asher…" She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and searched for Asher's number, calling it when she found it. She cursed when she got his voicemail. "Hey Asher, it's Kira. Please call me when you get this message. It's really important." She hung up and looked at Anthony. He was unconscious. She ran through the house looking for any medical supplies. When she didn't find any, she became more scared. _Home! We have supplies at home!_ She ran back to Anthony and laid him down into a more comfortable position. "I'll be right back!" She ran out of the house, heading for home. She was so busy worrying about Anthony and the others that she didn't realize it was 9:00 pm.

"Where is she?!" Phoebe finally stopped pacing and looked at Piper. "It's 9:40! She said they'd be here at 9!"

"Phoebe, maybe they got a flat tire." Coop said, gesturing for his wife to sit next to him.

"He can orb Coop!" Phoebe sighed as she sat next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just worried. She could be in trouble and we're just sitting here!" She looked up as blue and white orbs appeared then disappeared as Paige and one of Phoebe's other daughters, Jenni, appeared. "Where's Samantha?"

"Mom, Samantha wasn't home and all the medical supplies are gone." Jenni walked over and hugged her mother. "Do you think she's all right? Do you think she's with Kira?"

"I-I don't know sweetie. If she is, hopefully they're both all right."

"Has anyone seen Melinda today? I talked to her earlier and she said she would be here too." Piper looked around. Her husband and son Wyatt orbed in.

"We can't sense them…" informed Leo.

"Aunt Piper, Melinda showed up earlier and went into Sam's room with her. That's the last I saw of both of them." Jenni looked down. "Maybe if I didn't get in an argument with Sam, I'd know what happened. We got in a fight about something that I can't even remember and I stormed out of the house, going for a walk around the block."

"Jenni, it's not your fault. Melinda and I fight all the time." Wyatt walked over and put an arm around his cousin. Suddenly, Paige fell onto her knees, clutching her chest. "Aunt Paige!"

"Tracia… Patricia…They're hurt!" said Paige as she orbed away.

"Go with her Wyatt. Take Jenni with you!" said Piper. Wyatt nodded and orbed away with his little cousin. "What the hell is going on?!" Phoebe stood up and started pacing again.

A few minutes later, Wyatt orbed back in. "Tracia and Patricia were attacked by Darklighters!"

"Are they all right?!" asked Piper, running over. "Take me there!" Wyatt took hold of his mother's hand and orbed away. Leo was about to do the same when Melinda walked into the restaurant, covered in dried blood.

"Melinda!" Phoebe ran over and hugged her niece tightly. "Where were you? Are you all right? Do you know where Samantha and Kira are? Are they all right?!"

Leo ran over to heal his daughter, but didn't find a wound. "Who's blood is this?"

"Dad! Phoebe! We're fine! Sam and Kira are fine. I walked over to Sam's house to see if she wanted to go see a movie when Kira showed up. Kira said that people were hurt and asked us for help. So all three of us grabbed what supplies we could carry and followed Kira to Anthony's house."

"I want you to take me there Melinda, please. I need to see my daughters!" Phoebe said.

"Aunt Phoebe, I want to, but Kira made me promise not to. She's really shaken up about something. To tell you the truth, she seemed to be reluctant to ask me and Sam for help."

"Shaken up?! What happened to her?!" It hurt Phoebe that her daughter didn't want to talk to her. She reached over and took her niece's hand in hers. Before she could say anything, she found herself somewhere different. It seemed like a mansion, or at least just as big. She saw her daughter Kira struggling against a young, good-looking guy.

"Anthony, please stop!" yelled Kira as he threw her onto a couch. Phoebe watched as the man tore Kira's shirt and pulled it off. "No! Help!" and as soon as the premonition began, it ended.

"Melinda, tell me where my daughter is now!" yelled Phoebe as tears formed in her eyes. Coop stood up and ran over to Phoebe.

"Honey, what'd you see?" Coop knew Phoebe long enough to know when she had a premonition. "What's wrong?"

"Kira's going to be raped by Anthony!"

Author's Note:

Hey guys. I meant to do this during the first chapter, but I forgot to so I'll do it now: I do not own Charmed or its characters. I also don't own a car or a cell phone. Heck, I don't even have a girlfriend, so please have mercy and don't sue me. Also, this is my first fanfic. I do have a few others out, but this is the one I'm working on most. Please tell me what you guys think!

Card Knight


	3. Chapter 3

Kira checked Anthony's bandages. She looked at him for a second before giving him kiss and covering him back up. She shut the door as she walked out of his room and headed downstairs. She walked into the living and sat on the couch next to her sister. "Thanks Samantha. I don't think I could have helped all of them without you and Melinda."

"It's all right Kira. I have to admit though, I was pissed that you didn't tell me they were Darklighters."

"Would you have helped them if I told you?"

Samantha frowned. "I guess not."

"Tell me, was it just my imagination or did I see you checking out Carter?"

"I wasn't checking him out!" said Samantha, blushing. She saw Kira smiling at her. "All right! So what? He's cute!"

"Who's cute?" A brown haired boy walked into the living room. He looked at Samantha.

"Um, no one!" said Samantha quickly. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at her sister. "How are Dawn and Kaitlyn?"

"They're still asleep. We're running out of bandages. I have a friend at the hospital who said he'd get us some. I was wondering if you guys would like to go with me."

"I'll go!" said Sam before stopping herself. She blushed and looked away.

"I'll stay here and watch over everyone," said Kira, suppressing a laugh. She watched as her sister left with Carter. She sighed and laid down, closing her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a creak and opened her eyes. "Anthony! What are you doing out of bed!" Anthony stood in the doorway, his underwear being the only clothing on him. Kira stood up and walked over to him. "You need to get back in bed; your wounds aren't healed enough. Keep moving and they'll open back up." She looked at the front door as it flew open and watched her mother, father, uncle, and Melinda run in. "M-mom? What are you doing here?" Before Phoebe could answer, Anthony used his telekinesis to throw the others back and grabbed a hold of Kira, kissing her hard. "What are you doing?!" She tried to pull her arms out of Anthony's grip, but it tightened. "Anthony, you're hurting me!"

"Kira! Get away from him, he's going to rape you!" yelled Phoebe, getting back up.

"What?!" A tear ran down her cheek as she got her left arm free. It already started to bruise. "Anthony, please stop!" yelled Kira as he threw her onto the couch. She cried as he tore her shirt and ripped it off. Luckily, she was wearing a bra. She tried to push him off of her, but it was no use. Phoebe and the others ran over and tried to pull him off, but he threw them back with telekinesis again. He unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them off. "Stop it!" She tried to kick him away as he started to pull down her underwear, but stopped when she saw his eyes. _This isn't Anthony!_ He pulled her underwear completely off and was about to remove his own when someone else grabbed him and pulled him away. Kira gasped as she saw who her rescuer was. "A-Anthony?!" Two Anthony's were wrestling around on the ground, trying to kill the other. "Melinda! Freeze them!" Standing back up, Melinda froze the room. Only one Anthony froze. Coop ran over and took off his jacket, covering up his daughter. Kira hugged her father and looked at the unfrozen Anthony. "I knew it wasn't you!" She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Kira, that might be the imposter!" said Melinda.

"It's not!"

"How do you know?" asked Leo, joining the room.

"Because Anthony has brown eyes." Kira looked at the imposter. "He has blue."

Anthony picked up Kira's clothes and handed them to her, then winced as a wound opened. He staggered and fell onto the couch, holding his chest. "I heard you screaming and hurried down."

"We need to get you back upstairs!"

"Let me see that." Leo walked over to him and tried to heal it. He stopped abruptly when Anthony cried out in pain. "What's wrong?!"

"Whitelighters can't heal Darklighters. Healing a Darklighter only makes the wound worse." Anthony laid back.

Phoebe hugged Kira, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Why didn't you show up? What happened to you? Why didn't you want to talk to me?"

"Mom, I wanted to, but I was just confused. Anthony and I showed up and found out that his sister had been kidnapped. Before we could do anything…" She looked at Leo. "Chris attacked us. He had taken down everyone and then he…" She looked at Anthony. "Anthony, he killed one of your friends… I'm not sure who. I was scared, confused. I wasn't sure what to do. I tried calling Asher, but he didn't answer, so I ran home to get help."

The imposter unfroze and created an energy ball. He threw it at Melinda and Leo, whose backs were turned. Anthony saw the approaching ball and jumped in front of them, taking the impact in the chest. Reflexively, Melinda blew the imposter up. "What the hell?!" asked Melinda, surprised at the suddenness of what just happened.

"Anthony!" Kira bent down next to him. He didn't move. "What are we going to do?! We're out of bandages and it obviously isn't safe here!"

"We'll take him back to our house," said Phoebe, kneeling next to Anthony.

"But Mom, we can't leave the others here!"

"We'll take them too." Phoebe turned as the front door opened and in walked Samantha carry a couple bags, Carter walking in behind her. Phoebe hugged her daughter and informed her about what just happened. They all helped move everyone to Phoebe and Coop's house.

"What's wrong? Why can't I heal them?" asked Paige as she looked at her two daughters, Tracia and Patricia. Paige sat on one couch with Tracia while Piper sat opposite them on the other couch with Patricia.

"Jenni's asleep. She's sleeping on Tracia's bed." Wyatt walked into the room.

"Wyatt, have you been able to sense Chris yet?" asked Piper.

"Not yet. I can't sense Henry either Paige," he added as Paige looked at him.

"Leo!" Piper jumped up as her husband orbed in. "Where were you?! I've been calling you for hours!"

"Sorry honey. After you and Wyatt orbed out, Melinda walked in." Leo explained everything that happened. "How are the twins?"

"Leo, I can't heal them! I don't know what's wrong," said Paige as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Where are your crystals?" asked Leo, looking at his two nieces.

"They're upstairs. Why?" asked Paige.

"Those aren't your daughters." Everyone turned and looked upstairs as they heard Jenni scream. Leo watched Piper and Wyatt run upstairs. "Paige, orb your crystals down here now!" Leo turned to see Paige lying on the floor, looking just as bad as her daughters. He then realized there was someone standing over her. "I knew it was you!"

"Time to join your son." Before Leo could do anything, the man pulled a vial out of his pocket and forced the contents down Leo's throat. A few seconds later, both men orbed away.

"You guys, Jenni's gone!" said Piper as she and Wyatt ran into the room. "Leo? Paige!" Piper knelt next to her sister. "Wyatt, she's just like the girls! Orb the girls to our house and then come back for us." Wyatt nodded and orbed away with the girls. When he came back, Piper had him orb her and Paige to the manor as well.

Author's Note

Sorry, I know this chapter was short, but I had a chance to post it, so I took it. I appreciate the comments though! Keep 'em coming!

Card Knight


End file.
